suggestionfandomcom-20200215-history
Yaengo, the Flux Knight
Yaengo the Flux Knight is a melee skirmisher and mage hybrid that excels at dueling opponents and escaping and turning around tough situations. His kit offers multiple forms of mobility, allowing him to both stick to opponents as well as moving in and out of combat with a single spell-rotation. To counter his hyper-mobility, Yaengo doesn't have access to high, instant burst, instead relying on constant damage and combat-longevity through low cool downs and evasive/defensive abilities. Lore Descendant of an Icathian-born family, Yaengo is a drifter living with a nomad clan at the base of Mount Targon. After a mysterious being revealed Yaengo's heritage, the youngling wandered to his former birthplace, finding it in ruins. Inside his ancestral home, he found the hilt of a weapon, which guided Yaengo to the top of Mount Targon, where it ignited Yaengo's inner flame, the Flux. Carrying the weapon of light, Yaengo hunts the creatures from the Void, to protect Runeterra and to avenge is ancestry. Abilities Yaengo converts all damage taken into grey health. Ability damage to champions or large and epic monsters restores grey health. Grey health starts to decay after 2 seconds at a rate of 50 per second. |description2= Yaengo deals bonus physical damage on auto attacks. |targeting=None |affects=Self }} Damaging enemy champions grant them an Ionize stack, up to 4 stacks. |description2= Yaengo's next basic attack makes him thrust his sword , slicing through enemies, dealing magic damage to the enemy struck. Yaengo gains decaying if he strikes an enemy champion. |description3=If the enemy has 4 Ionize stacks, Arc Saber will the enemy for 0.75s and double the . |leveling= 30 / 45 / 60 / 75 / 90 |cost= 40 / 45 / 50 / 55 / 60 |costtype= mana |cooldown= 5 |range= |targeting= |affects=Enemies |damagetype=Magic |notes= *Resets attack timer }} Yaengo dashes in a target direction, dealing damage to everyone he passes through. He marks a location at the cast location. |leveling= 50 / 65 / 80 / 95 / 110 |cost= 80 |costtype= mana |cooldown=24 / 22 / 20 / 18 / 16 |range=550 |targeting=Target Direction |affects=Enemies |notes= |description2 = If recast within 2s, Yaengo dashes back to the cast location, dealing the same damage on the dash back.}} Enemies damaged by Yaengo have an Arc Zone emitted around them. If Yaengo is inside an Arc Zone, Yaengo gains and can cast the active component. |description2= Yaengo dashes to a target location inside an Arc Zone. Upon arriving at the location, he stabs at the enemy champion, dealing magic damaged. |leveling= 35 / 55 / 75 / 95 / 115 |leveling2= 40 / 50 / 60 / 70 / 80% |cost= 90 / 85 / 80 / 75 / 70 |costtype= mana |cooldown= 12 / 11 / 10 / 9 / 8 |range= |targeting= |affects=Enemies |damagetype=Magic |notes= *Blink can go over terrain, dash cannot. }} Yaengo places his left hand on the ground, spending flame trails towards nearby enemies in range. Enemies affected have their bodies ignited, shredding a percentage of their and every 0.5s. The burning lasts for 3 seconds, however if Yaengo damages an enemy, the timer is reset. |leveling= 10 / 12.5 / 15% |cost= 100 |costtype= Mana |cooldown= 120 / 110 / 100 seconds |range=750 |targeting=Target |affects=Enemies |damagetype=Magic |notes= }}